Just Like Him A Sasusaku
by sasusakuisforever15
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a simple mission. Get medication to an elderly man. This elderly man happens to be connected to Orochimaru, and Orochimaru to Sasuke. The old man has done Orochimaru wrong, and then Sakura is taken by the Sound Village. Suddenly, Sakura has a new mission. Either get Sasuke to come back, or kill him. Unfortunately the new Sasuke is somewhat like Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

She jumped through the forset, a vile of medication for a senior on the border of the Fire was in my pale hand. The sky was dark from a oncoming storm, but she couldn't stop. She had to get this to the elderly man.

Determination rose in her as she sped up, she was almost there.

She hopped off the tree branch and landed in the clearing, spotting a log cabin in the middle of the field.

She wiped the sweat of her forehead, and straightened her red shirt and cream skirt.

She knocked on the wooden door, and it wasn't long until an elderly woman opened the door.

Her silver hair was tied up, and her kind blue eyes looked over the females face.

" Ahh, I'm guessing you're a Konoha Leaf Ninja. Come inside dear, its going to storm soon!" She grabbed the girls arm gently and pulled her inside the warm cabin.

The room was pretty much empty, other than the two chairs infront of a fireplace with a rug to adorn the floor.

" You got here quickly. You see, my dear husband has had a terrible cold!Ever since he came back from the woods! He really needed the medicine.. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered you ninja." She said as she led her into a dark room.

" No, its my pleasure to help anyone in need, so please don't hesitate to send for assistance." She flashed her a small grin as she walked over to the bed of the sleeping man.

The man was bald, and his glasses rested on the bedside table. Moonlight provided enough light to see the big bed, and a small bathroom.

The woman shook the mans shoulder, and whispered for him to get up.

He slowely sat up, and put on his glasses.

" A Leaf Ninja!" He said as the woman brought in a oil-lamp.

" Yes sir. I am Sakura Haruno, reporting from the Hidden Leaf Village in request of medicine." I held out the clear vile to him.

" Thank you ! I really do appreciate-" He coughed roughly.

Sakura frowned. That didn't sound like a normal daily cold.

" Sir, would you mind if.."

" No ma'am, do what you please."

She placed two hands on his chest and ran my chakra through his system.

'Hmm…' I could already feel the poision in his body start to attack my chakra.

Sakura sat in the chair next to his bed as she reeceded her chakra.

" Sir-"

" Call me ."

" , I detected a deadly poision in your body. What exactly happened?"

breathed in sharply.

" Deadly poision? Are you sure?" she asked as she took a seat next to her husband.

I nodded, still looking at .

looked uncomfortable as he avoided her gaze.

" Well.. You see.. I've done Orochimaru wrong."

Orochimaru? That snake bastard?

" Go on" Sakura said, leaning closer.

" While I was out in the woods a young man attacked me-"

" What? What did he look like?" I pictured a specific 'young man' in my mind.

" Well,,,I can't remembe-" He coughed sharply, and blood covered his hand/

"What did he do sir! I can't help you unless you tell me." Sakura said, trying to stay calm.

" He threw needles at my neck.."

Sakura looked at his neck, seeing three scabbed marks.

She placed her hands on his neck carefully and pumped chakra threw them.

The poision was advanced, but she was the Hokages apprentance.

Smoke suddenly entered her nose as she realized that-

Sakura flew up in the air, and the house was suddenly in splinters!

" !" She screamed as she lifted a piece of wood off her body.

Fire was engulfing the remains of the house, and Sakura closed her eyes, scanning the area for two tiny chakras.

There were only two. Her and-

" Orochimaru!" Sakura screamed as she rushed towards his nasty figure.

" Ahh..Sssakura.."

Rain started falling as she took out her kunai and chuked them at the snake bastard.

He jumped into the trees and she heard him snap his fingers.

She was grabbed from behind and knocked out immediately.

So, this was my first chapter of my first story..Let me know what you think? Was this too fast? Too short?


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my emerald eyes, and I could already tell I had a poision in my veins from my blurred vision.

I slowely started to panic at my situation, what had I been thinking, running towards Orochimaru?

I tried to disifere my surrondings, but it was too dark to see. My hands were held by chakra strings, but it wasn't prison.

I could tell from the warm arua and the semi-soft ground.

Sakura guessed that she was in a bedroom, but.. She was still in Oro-bastards hands and mercy. The best of it all, was she was closer to Sasuke.

The memories or his quiet demenar, and his words when he left flashed threw her mind in a over-whelming pace.

"WE OUTTA-" Inner Sakura raised her fists in frustration! " HOW DARE HE JUST SAY 'Thank you' AFTER WE SPILLED OUR HEARTS OUT TO THAT STOIC BASTARD!"

Sakura chukled lightly.

She quieted when she heard footsteps and voices outside the door.

" Master, you-you musn't open the door! Your room-its been relocated you see-!" A frail voice said.

The footsteps stopped, and Sakura couldn't hear the reply because it was whispered.

" Oro-sennin is in the main corridor at the moment, I'm sure he wont mind you dropping in, Master."

The footsteps continued in another direction, and left Sakura in her thoughts.

She breathed a soft sigh. 'What are we going to do?'

" WE WILL KILL ORO-BASTARD, AND CONVINCE OUR SWEET SASUKE-KUN TO COME HOME!" Inner Sakura chanted.

' Its not that simple! We couldn't stop Sasuke four years ago, why would we be able to now?'

" Because, we have sexy curves!" It was true, Sakura had turned out to not be so flat-chested. She actually had a decent pair! Her body had matured into soft curves. Her pink hair wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. It brushed the top of her breasts, but otherwise she was the same Sakura.

Ofcourse she was stronger, she was a valued ninja in Konoha now! She and Naruto were the most requested, and they raced to have more than the other!

" I'll get more requests than you this month, Sakura-chan! Just you wait!" She remembered how Naruto and her sat at Ichiraku for their one-on-one time whenever they could. Since they were so busy, they hardly saw eachother anymore!

" You keep dreaming, Naruto-kun!" Her hand rubbed down his blonde spiky hair in an attempt in torment.

" Dreaming is bieliving!" Naruto replied, requesting another bowl.

" Hey Naruto… Why do you always say ' Bielive it?'?"

Naruto smiled at her. " Why do you always say Cha? Its simply to have an inner power, and to excite your movements, and to bielive in yourself!"

Sakura was dumb-founded, since when did Naruto start being WISE?

Sakura was snapped from her thoughts when they started getting blurry.

'The poision!' I thought as everything faded, and went black.

" We need to keep testing….. Take it out?...Fine."

I was strapped down to a cold metal table, and a voice faded in and out.

She opened her eyes slowely, and a bright light was blinding her.

" Sakura-Chan…Your awake. That's surprising, I thought you wouldn't be able to find enough strength too. Seems you've grown." The blinding light was flikered off, and she was blinded for a few more seconds.

" Kabuto!" She whispered angrily.

His apperance was the same, except stress lines had appeared.

" Well Well.. You remember me! Its too bad we can't chat for much longer.."

He took out a syringe and injected it into her arm.

" Wh-whats that?" She asked.

" It will pass you out while we transport you to your… Master."

" M-Master?.." She whispered as her head fell back on the table, and the familiar blackness welcomed her.

When she woke up, she was no longer restrained in any way, and she was in a small corner of the room.

The make-bed consisted of a pillow, thin blanket, and a extra sheet.

" Too bad there's no matress!" Inner Sakura screamed.

' Where..am I?'

'Transported to your Master.' Kabuto's voice rang through my mind.

' Who's our Master?'

" WHO EVER THE ARE, THEY ARE NOT GONNA BE TREATED LIKE ONE! I'LL KICK THEIR ASS!" Inner Sakura yelled, her hair flying in flames.

She dared not to move, because she heard the soft breathing in the room with her.

She counted the pauses between the breathes, and with her results, she could tell they were asleep.

I got up quietly, and used the moonlight as a light source to guide me to a weapon set on the dresser to the right of me.

Grabbing a kunai, I went over to the bed.

With th kunai pressed tightly against my hand, I jumped in the air, and prepared to lodge it in their head!

I was suddenly thrown across the room, and I hit the steel door. With a snap, my finger was broken!

" AAAAAAA!" I screamed as I got up and ran towards the dark figure.

They disapeared, and I was again thrown. This time, I landed on the bed.

The kunai was still grasped in my hand as I began to get up.

A sudden weight threw me back down on the bed, and I was pinned.

I was forced to drop the kunai, and my finger was now blazing with pain.

I bit my lip as we both breathed heavily.

" I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed, over-taken by Inner Sakura's madness.

I threw the person off of me, and kicked them in the face. Grabbing the kunai, I plunged it into their chest, and blood spurt everywhere.

I dropped the kunai, and sat away from the bleeding corpse.

The other chakra faded away slowely, and when I was sure they were dead, I flowed chakra into my broken finger. It formed back quickly, and then the lights switched on.

Clapping was heard as Oro-bastard entered the door.

I read the sign on the wall saying, " Testing "

" Bravo, Sssakura. You've succesfully destroyed the first realiztic shadow clone of one of my sssound-nins. They are very strong, indeed. You've…grown." Orochimaru had no weapons, but I knew better.

"…" Sakura looked over at the supposive sound nin, but it was gone.

" You did it quickly too.. Ssakura, consider the possibility of being a sssound-nin. Wether you like it or not, it'ss a better alternative than being a slave."

" I WOULD NEVER ABANDON THE LEAF!" I screamed at him, rising from the bed.

" Too bad." He again snapped, but she was prepared this time.

She turned around and kicked the sound-nin in the groin, and ran towards Orochimaru.

" CHAAAAAAA!" She yelled as she jumped up and slammed her fist on the ground, creating a deep crack to form in the ground, and rocks to fly everywhere.

" Sssakura! You are causing me to become…Angry." He said as he restrained her himself.

" Good-night, Ssakura-chan."  
-

When Sakura awoke this time, she was in a cold room.

The floor was hard this time.

" I'm in prison." She sighed. She had failed.

I stood and walked around the small room. When I found a small light switch, I pulled the metal string.

Click.

The light turned on, and I studied the other girls in here.

They were staring at me worriedly.

" Are you okay?" I said as I kneeled down to their dirty faces.

They all had black hair, but they had different eye colors and skin tones.

They looked frightenened, and I guessed this was the slave holding cell.

I could only guess from their tramutized faces what the sound-nin did to them.

" I'm a Leaf-ninja," I reasurred them " And I will get you guys help. Is there anybody injured?"

I heard a small wail, and shivers ran threw me.

I pushed part the crowd, and saw a girl around my age holding a naked baby in her arms.

Sweat was running down her face, and I guessed that she had given birth not to long ago.

" Can I check the baby?" I asked the girl.

Uncertanty ran across her face.

" I'm a medic nin from the Leaf."

She handed the baby over carefully, and I looked down at it.

" Pre-mature." I said quietly.

The baby was not much bigger than my hand, and its heart beat was fluttering.

I took of my red vest, and wrapped the baby in it. My mesh shirt was the only protection from the cold winds, but the baby was now warm.

I pumped chakra into it to keep its heart beat steady.

After 5 hours, I finally reeceded my chakra when I was sure the baby was not in danger of death.

I wiped the sweat of my brow as the young Mother smiled at me and took back her baby.

" Thank you." Her voice cracked, hinting that she rarely used it.

She then leaned over and whispered.

" Use these hand seals, then you will never be chosen as a slave."

She handed me a small napkin, and I nodded gratefully.

" Use it now. A Master killed his other servant, so he will come here to get a new one very soon."

I did the hand signs, and yet I felt no different.

I went over to a empty corner, and closed my eyes.

" GEEZ! LETS DO SOMETHING!" Inner Sakura ragged.

'Like?'

" PUSH UPS!"

I shook my head.

The jail door slammed open, but I didn't mind the person.

I was safe anyways!

I was suddenly yanked up.

I looked back at the Mother and she smirked sinisterly.

" THAT-!"Inner Sakura ranted on and on while Sakura was dragged down the hall, still not acknowledging her new 'Master'.

She was put in a room and she finally looked at her 'Master'.

He was turned to his dresser, but she could tell who it was by the insigna.

The uchiha sign was clear as day, shining in the moon-lit room.

" Boy… here are some proper clothes."

'Boy?' I looked over to the floor mirror, and sure enough, a boy with black hair was looking back at her.

So, after all this time Sasuke raped boys, eh?

" Didn't know you rolled that way." I said, my voice naturally deep.

Sasuke glared at me.

" What was that?" He said.

" I said, I didn't know you rolled THAT way."

" Are you suggesting that I'm interested in males?"

I nodded. " I also didn't know you talked so much."

" Well, I'm not. I just don't enjoy taking teenage girls innocence, so the less temptation, the better."

I was shocked at his words.

" Sasuke..-"

" Master." He said, handing me a neat stack of clothers.

" Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes, temporarily forgetting I wasn't Sakura and I wasn't on Team seven.

I was off the ground in two seconds flat, staring into the eyes of Sharingan, and a hand enclosed around my throat.

I clawed at his hand, gasping for air.

That's when I realized, this wasn't the same Sasuke. Sasuke would never hurt me. Atleast, that's what I thought.

My chakra was suddenly cut off, and I could feel that I was turning back into Sakura.

He dropped me then, and my chakra and air was restored.

I was safe for now, my apperance flashed back to the boy.

" Sakura?" He asked unsure.

" W-what? Sakura? Wh-who's that?" I said lightly.

" Nevermind. Get changed."

I got up, and brushed myself off. I can't bielive Sasuke could be so…

Evil.

I closed the bathroom door and fell to the ground.

" YOU SHOULDA HIT 'IM IN THE FACE!" Inner Sakura raged!

I shook my head, he was too strong.

I got up and looked at my reflection. Except it wasn't a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, it was a boy with dirty brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Sadness was written in the face, and shock.

A loud pounding was on the door.

" Hurry up. We have things to do."

I quickly slipped out of my mesh shirt and skirt.

How could he not tell my insign-

I took it off.

That's why.

I put on the brown shirt and brown pants, and opened the door with my disgarded clothes in my arms.

" Put those over there, you won't see them again." I put them in a pile with another pair of mesh and skirt.

Sasuke killed his other slave.

" Hey.. Sa-Master.. Did you kill…"

Sasuke lowered his and muttered.

" Yes."

" What are we g-going today?" I asked.

" Tonight" I corrected.

" I'm going to train-"

" Ofcourse! Train! Train! Train! THAT'S ALL YOU DO! NOT TO MENTION-" I stopped talking.

I was going to mention ' abandoning villages', but again remembered I wasn't Sakura.

A tear fell down my cheek as I quickly wiped it away.

" Are you crying?" He said, as if I was pathetic.

" Shut up!" I said as I turned away.

" What am I going to do?" I asked.

" Clean."

" When are you going to be back?"

" Tomorrow, same time as right now. Don't scream at me again, I warn that there will be a different outcome."

After the door shut, I let myself fall apart.

I cried four hours straight, and soon my façade went away, and pink hair was hiding my tears.

Who is Sasuke?

'I'm an Avenger, Sakura! That is my reason for living..you and Naruto cant understand.'

She sobbed, but she kept it quiet.

After wiping my tears, I stood and went to the bathroom to shower. With seeing the room was pretty much clean, I diecided a quick shower wouldn't hurt.

After turning on the shower, I realized that the water ran hot for only five minutes.

I quickly rinsed my pink hair, and I turned off the water.

I stood still in the shower.

What was I going to do?

I performed the hand seals and stepped out of the shower, slipping on my brown clothing.

Again, I stared at my new face. My hair was still dirty, I guess I should've washed it in this form.

" Saki." I said as I named myself.

The room was clean about 3 minutes later, and I sat on the bed. It smelt like Sasuke. Well, the new Sasuke.

The old him smelt like forest. The Leaf Village.

" Mmm.. Sasuke-kun."

" I'm back." Sasuke said from behind her. She jumped up.

" S-Sasu-Master!" Sakura was easily confused and shocked and embaressed, all at the same time!

" Ah. The room looks..clean. Whats your name?"

" Saki." I replied.

" Like the drink, eh?" He took of his shirt, and he was left with nothing but his shorts on.

" !" Sakura covered her mouth, he had DEFINITELY grown. He had a six-pack, but they werent strongely defined, they were soft.

" Saki..Are you staring?" Sakura looked up at his face, and he was annoyed, not pleased.

Sakura shook her head.

" Eh- no! I just noticed that..BLEEDING WOUND!" Sakura was shoked she hadn't noticed it before.

The wound went across his chest, and was bleeding heavily.

" Medical nin will be here in about five minutes." Sasuke said shrugging.

No wonder he came back 9 hours early!

In habit she reached over and pushed her green chakra into his system, she could feel his shock.

His blood washed over her hands, but she soon got the wound closed.

" Your shinobi? What village?" He didn't asked, he demanded.

" Konohagakure. The Hidden Leaf Village." I replied, I was sweating heavily, and when I wiped my hand across my forehead, his blood smeared there, leaving a trail.

"…Konoha. How are the shinobi?" He asked.

" Which ones? Some have died. Some are captured. I saw a fellow shinobi here, Haruno Sakura."

" I thought you didn't know who that was?" Sasuke asked.

" I do. I just was confused."

" She escaped. That is why we are moving base soon, we must pack up our belongings."

"Escaped? She is pretty tough." I replied.

" Che! She is weak." Anger blarred in me.

" You havn't seen her in.. a long long time. She has told me about you, Sasuke."

" What kind of things? That she adores me? She is annoying."

" Actually, she told me she loved you, not adore. A year back though, she started dating Naruto-Kun."

Sasuke remained silent. He stood after what seemed like twenty minutes.

She heard him whisper " So much for eternal love."

Second chapter.. I hope it wasn't TOO long. Lol(; Make them shorter, or keep them at this length?

So Sakura is a boy. Well, she is transformed as one. Will Sasuke figure it out?


End file.
